Before the Nightmare
by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft
Summary: Fredbear has learned the truth of his sister's death, so now he wants revenge! Prequel to Springlocked Nightmare. Warning: Contains mentioned rape, mentioned yaoi, violence, and swearing. Don't like, don't read!
1. The Truth

**Hey y'all, Icy here! Welcome to Before the Nightmare! This story is a prequel to my last story, Springlocked Nightmare. If you don't like what I write, then don't read it! Also, it might hit the feels. Anyways, let get into this!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by the amazing Scott Cawthon (congrats on the new baby dude!).**

Fredbear walked the halls of the pizzeria, looking around. It was night, but the animatronics decided to take a break from scaring Mike, who was asleep in the office. Fredbear was walking the halls of the basement, thinking of nothing but the peacefulness around him. That is, until his eyes landed on something that made his heart start aching.

The object was a small clay tablet, which contained the impressions of two tiny rabbit feet. His sister's feet. He carefully picked it up and looked at it, tears welling in his red and white eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he had learned that she was stillborn, possibly due to some sort of stress his mother had been under at the time. The doctor had taken her and made the tablet that Fredbear now held for them to remember her by.

"Springmare..." Fredbear said, frowning. He put the tablet back down, turned around, and went back up to the dining area of the pizzeria. "Father. I want answers." A black bear animatronic that had been looking out the window sighed, his ears drooping. "You're right. It's time you heard the full story of why your sister was stillborn..." said Nightmare, taking a seat as Fredbear did the same. "The cause wasn't just stress... it was a bear named Freddy Fazbear..." Fredbear growled at the name. He knew it well. That very bear had been harassing his family for years.

Nightmare noticed this. "He caused your mother's stress, which in turn caused your sister to be stillborn." Fredbear's hands clenched into fists. "How?" he asked, wanting to know. Nightmare frowned, a sad look in his eyes. "He kidnapped your mother and tied him up. Then he... he..." "He what!?" "... he raped him..." Fredbear's eyes widened, and he stood up. "I won't let that happen!" he said, turning and heading to the doors. "Where are you going!?" asked Nightmare, stunned by his son's actions. Fredbear stopped, but didn't turn around.

"... I'm going to the past. I'm going to stop Fazbear once and for all! And I'm going to save my sister!" With that, he left.

 **Yay, first chapter! Sorry that it's so short, but just think of it as a sort of prologue. Anyways, Fredbear is pissed as hell!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Meet the Time Weaver

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot! Also, to the guest reviewer who said that the story made no sense and that it sucked, I have a few things to say to you. One, it was only the first chapter for Vincent's sake! Two, read the sequel Springlocked Nightmare. It was the first story I wrote and explains why Fredbear wants to go into the past in more detail. Three, I CLEARLY stated in both the summary and the first Author's Note that if you don't like what I write then don't frickin' read it! Anyways, with that off my chest, let's jump right into the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

Fredbear sighed. He was currently sitting on the front steps of the pizzeria, waiting for his ride to get there. He was dead set on going to the past and changing it. He wanted his twin sister to have a future, like he did. It wasn't right that hers was stolen from her by a bear who couldn't keep his paws to himself. The very bear that still terrorized his family to this very day. Fredbear growled. He would get rid of that menace and help his family if it was the last thing he did!

 *** HONK HONK ***

Fredbear was snapped out of his thoughts by a car horn, and looked up just in time to see Fritz and Jeremy drive up. "Hey Fred, what's up?" Fredbear grinned, remembering the old nickname from his childhood. "Saving my family and killing a monster..." Fritz laughed. "Then get in!" Fredbear nodded, running over and getting in the back. He's known Fritz and Jeremy since he was born. He was even there when the shy blonde admitted his feelings for the redhead, though of course, Fredbear had a part in that.

"So where you headed?" asked Jeremy, his forest green eyes glimmering with curiosity. "To the Time Weaver..." Fritz and Jeremy frowned, concern evident on their faces. "Are you sure you want to go there? Even with the... rumors..." Fredbear sighed. "He's the only one who could teach me how to go into the past so I can save my mom and sister..." Fritz nodded, but said nothing in return. They drove out of the city into the country, where the Time Weaver was said to live. The rest of the ride was in silence, which was fine with Frednear, seeing as he had to plan how he would do this.

Eventually, they arrived at a modest lilac colored house. It didn't seem like much, but it was the home of none other than the Time Weaver himself. Fredbear got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride guys." "No problem. Just be careful, ok?" asked Jeremy. Fredbear nodded, waving as he watched them drive away. He then turned and walked up the front steps, pausing when he got to the door. _Alright Fredbear, you can do this!_ Taking a deep breath, he slowly and hesitantly knocked. At first there was nothing, then the door slowly opened to reveal a man in a lavender cloak, the hood covering his face. "Yes?"

"My name is Fredbear. I was hoping you could teach me how to time travel to the past..." "Oh? And why do you wish to do that?" Fredbear frowned. "To save someone I care about..." The man reached up and lowered the hood, revealing a handsome 20-something year old man with vibrant purple hair and violet eyes. A very faint scar could be seen across his forehead. "I don't know..." Fredbear suddenly got to his knees. "Please! I beg you! I need to save my sister and mother!" The Purple Man was taken aback. This bear animatronic REALLY wanted to save his family that badly!? The man let a soft smile grace his face. "Alright, I'll teach you..." Fredbear filled with gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you so much Mister Time Weaver-" The Purple man held up a hand, smiling.

"Please... Call me Paul..."

 **And Paul makes his first appearance in the story! Woot~! Ley me know what you guys think so far!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Paul's Turn

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story! It really means a lot! I have a special surprise about Paul in this chapter, and whoever figures out what it is gets a shoutout and a cyber cookie! Onto the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by The awesome Scott Cawthon!**

Fredbear was meditating in the garden. He had spent months training and felt ready to go to the past. He was just waiting for Paul's approval. Paul was the Time Weaver after all, and what he says goes. Fredbear sighed, looking at the pond in front of him. He HAD to go and save his family from years of sadness and torment at the hands of Freddy Fazbear! He was snapped out of his thoughts when Paul sat beside him. "You've been making excellent progress... I think it's time you went to save your family..."

Fredbear looked at Paul in shock, then hugged the man. "Thank you..." With that, he got up and ran to the middle of the garden. He stopped and closed his eyes, focusing his energy. With a single swing of his arm, he sliced a portal into the air in front of him. He looked back at Paul. "Again, thank you..." he said, then he walked through the portal. It closed behind him.

Paul smiled, looking at the pond in silence. He had been doing some thinking, and he figured he himself should make a trip to the past as well. Only his trip would be for a different reason. He slowly lifted his left hand, which was wrapped in bandages. He took one end of the bandages and slowly started unwrapping them from around his hand. His trip into the past would be just as personal as Fredbear's, but not as vital. The last of the bandages fell away, revealing an animatronic arm and hand. He moved it, creating whirring sounds as it flexed and moved.

He never told anyone, but he has had the arm since he was born. In fact, he was LITERALLY born with it. His father had been a human, and his mother had been an animatronic. He still wasn't sure how it happened, but then again he didn't really care. He was about to go back in time to meet his father's younger self find the restaurant his mother's younger self worked in. Paul chuckled. This was sure to get interesting. He got up and went inside. Once there, he grabbed a purple glove and slipped it over his hand. He had to hide it as much as possible. If anyone DID see it, he could always lie about how he got it.

He started gathering things to take with him to the past. Books, pencils, pens, anything school related. He was, after all, going to meet his father's younger self in college. He also made sure to change into a T-shirt and jeans, to make sure he fits in better. He walked past a photo and stopped. He went back to it and picked it up, a tiny smile appearing on his face. In the photo was a child version of himself, along with a man and an animatronic. The man had chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes, and he was wearing a guard uniform. The animatronic was also male, though it was hard to tell. It was a purple bunny with red eyes wearing a bright red bowtie. He was holding Paul and nuzzling him, while the brunette male laughed.

Paul smiled and put the picture back, thinking about what he was doing now. He grabbed a purple guard uniform from the closet and packed it as well. He then zipped up the backpack he was using and slung it over his shoulder. With one last look around, he opened a portal and walked through. When he came out the other side, he was on a college campus. He grinned.

"Finally here... good ol' 1987..."

 **And done! Like I said, whoever figures out Paul's little secret gets a shoutout and a cyber cookie!**

 **That's it for now!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Freddy Snaps

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! Thank you to everyone who has read my stories so far! First off, congrats to Foxy's Friend, Fronnie4realz, and Dezybear! They managed to guess Paul's little secret! For those of you who didn't figure it out, Paul is half human, half animatronic. His parents were Mike and Bonnie, which is why his hair and eyes are purple. The rest of the story will revolve around Fredbear, but last chapter I just wanted to show some love to Paul... Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

Fredbear stepped out of the portal, ending up in the basement of the pizzeria. _Alright... I hope I'm in the right time..._ thought Fredbear, sinking into the shadows and using them to go to the main room. He got there just in time to see Freddy Fazbear backhand Springtrap in front of the customers. _I went farther than expected... Wait... This is he day my parents met!_ Just as he thought that he saw Freddy go flying across the dining area, the result of a VERY pissed off Nightmare.

Fredbear couldn't hear what they were saying, but decided not to get closer. He didn't want to be caught. Instead, he continued watching from a distance. He eventually saw the owner come out and tell everyone to leave, soon followed by the mechanics grabbing Freddy and dragging him out of the restaurant. Fredbear followed them. He wanted to see what made Freddy snap in the first place. He saw them throw the brown bear in a truck, which he clung to the bottom of. Eventually, the truck stopped in front of the horror attraction, allowing him to quickly go to the shadows in the area.

Fredbear waited until the truck left, then snuck inside using the shadows. He paused when he saw Freddy. Freddy was in the office, and he looked pissed. He kicked a box in the corner, which fell over and spilled some spare parts on the floor. "Dammit! How DARE they banish me! But I'll get them back... Oh, I'll get them back good!" said Freddy, unaware of his audience. Fredbear silently growled.

" _So, you want revenge?"_ asked a voice. A shadow was in the office with Freddy, sitting on the desk. "Who the hell are you!?" Freddy snarled. The figure chuckled. _"Why, we're friends of course..."_ the figure said, more figures appearing from out of thin air. _"But... is revenge the ONLY thing you want?" "There is something else you want... something that is just out of your reach..."_ said another voice, slightly deeper than the first. Both Freddy and Fredbear looked around at the figures, each one having a faint but distinctive shape.

" _You want the gold rabbit... you want to feel him squirm in your grasp... to feel him shiver under your touch..."_ said another voice, this one female. Freddy covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. "No! You're wrong!" he said. _"Don't deny it lad... you want the bunny to be yours... to BELONG to you..."_ said yet another voice, this one with a thick accent. "N-No! I-I don't!" said Freddy, falling to his knees while trying desperately to not listen to the voices.

A soft giggle rang out. _"But of course you do Freddy... It's obvious... You want him to love you and ONLY you..."_ said another female voice, this one softer than the first. _"Take him Freddy... make him yours... if he won't do it willingly, then FORCE him into submission... FORCE him to belong to you..."_ said the first voice, a smile being heard behind it. "I..." Freddy looked up, and Fredbear did NOT like what he saw. Freddy's irises and pupils were tiny, and he had a huge grin on his face. "Yes... I WILL make Springtrap mine... If he doesn't come willingly, then force will have to do..." Freddy started laughing. It was normal at first, then it turned maniacal. The laugh of a mad man. Fredbear's eyes widened. _I HAVE to warn them somehow!_ With that, he left the attraction, hurrying back to the pizzeria to find a way to warn his soon-to-be parents.

 **FREDDY A. FAZBEAR! DON'T YOU DARE!**

 **Who were the mysterious figures that turned Freddy insane!? Oh, I hope Fredbear warns them in time...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. The Warning

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! Congrats to Fronnie4Realz and Guest! They managed to guest the identity of the mysterious figures in the last chapter! The figures were the other Nightmares. They want to cause misery in the world, and think that Freddy will be able to help them with causing misery to Springtrap and Nightmare! Let's hope that Fredbear will be able to stop their evil plans! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns FNAF. I do not.**

Fredbear hurried back to the pizzeria, hiding in the basement once he got there. He had to figure out how to warm the others! If they weren't warned, then Freddy and the mysterious figures will get away with their plans! He had to think. He started pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a way to warn them about Freddy. He couldn't just go up and warn them in person. That would involve showing himself to them, which would bring up too many questions that he couldn't answer.

He continued thinking when an idea hit him. He couldn't pull it off just yet though. He would have to wait until they're all in the main dining room or asleep. He didn't know how long he had until Freddy carried out his plan, but Fredbear knew he had to act before the brown bear did. He grabbed a piece of blank paper he found in one of the boxes. He didn't have a pen or pencil, so he did the only thing he could think of: He cut his palm and used the blood as ink. He quickly wrote a message on the paper. He knew it would freak them out, but he had no choice. The message was short and to the point. He knew it was vague, but it would warn them none the less.

He quickly used the shadows to move around the pizzeria to the main dining room. He found everyone in there, enjoying a party. He smiled, deciding to stick around and see what happened. Fredbear stuck around for a bit, laughing to himself when he saw the rap battle between Mike and Fritz. _Heh, they're pretty good! Might have to invite them to more parties!_ He was mostly keeping an eye on his parents, who were having as much fun as everyone else.

Soon, everyone started going to bed. He decided to follow his parents and listen to there conversation. "I'm not scared Nightmare..." said Springtrap, taking the black bear's hand anyways. "I know, but I thought I would be a gentleman and take you to your room anyways..." Springtrap rolled his eyes. "I'm not even tired..." said the gold rabbit, opening the door to his room. "Oh? Then what do you want to do?" Fredbear saw Springtrap turn around, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I want to have some fun!" With that, Springtrap grabbed Nightmare's bow tie and yanked the black bear into the room, closing the door.

Fredbear facepalmed and shook his head. _Well, now I know when sister and I were made..._ He chuckled, leaving before he could hear the two having their "fun". He traveled back up to the main dining area and started searching for a place to put the note. He couldn't put it anywhere that the cameras could see, otherwise the guards would get suspicious. He had to find a place that he could put it without being seen. He then got an idea. He went to the parts and services room. It had a camera back there too, but he knew that the guards rarely, if ever, checked it. He placed the note on the underside of the table in there. _Now I wait..._ With that he left the room. The message wasn't very long. In fact, it was only two words, written in blood.

" _ **IT'S ME"**_

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Will the others find the warning in time? I hope so!**

 **That's all for now! Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. The First Kidnapping

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! Thank you all so much for reading the story thus far! I have a few things I want to say. First off, a guest reviewer by the name of Camester asked is I was going to write a story about Freddy's thoughts while he was trying to rape Springtrap and when he was killed by Fredbear. At first I wasn't, because I didn't think of the idea. But I feel that it would make a great story! I might just make it a one-shot though, since it doesn't make sense to make a multi-chapter story just about that. So be on the look out for it! Also, I'm currently working on a crossover collab with my friend BewitchingMayham. It's called "Five nights and keyblades", so be sure to check it out over on her profile! Without further ado, let's jump into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story idea. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

Fredbear was speechless. He had heard a commotion in the main dining area, only to come up and find Paul in there. Of course, that was a couple of days ago. BB had found the note he left, and now the animatronics and guards were being very cautious. That was good. He couldn't risk a repeat of the old past. He just couldn't. He was currently watching Nightmare and Springtrap from the shadows, smiling. He was happy that nothing bad had happened since he got there, but that was about to change. Tica soon came up and started talking to the soon-to-be parents. Fredbear couldn't quite make out what was being said, but he heard the words "Bolt" and "guitar", which probably meant that the chicken was asking one of them to find a new bolt to help fix either Bonnie or Tonnie's guitar.

Fredbear watched as Springtrap got up and walked into the back room. However, he didn't follow him. Instead, he decided to continue watching Nightmare and Tica. He perked up when some of the kids came over, and perked up even more when Nightmare showed them a beautiful diamond ring in a black velvet box. Fredbear grinned. _So this is where Father decided to propose to Mom..._ That joy was short-lived as a look of pure fear came to his face when he saw Freddy Fazbear himself come out of the back room, holding Springtrap at gunpoint. He saw Nightmare try to stop him, but Freddy had the gun pressed against Spring's stomach, threatening to shoot the babies inside. He watched helplessly as Freddy teleported back to Fazbear's Fright with Springtrap, only for Nightmare to follow a minute later.

Fredbear knew that Freddy was insane enough to attack Nightmare, so he needed to find someone to go and help the black bear. His eyes landed on a certain purple-clad security guard. "Psst! Paul!" Paul turned, stunned to see a pair of red and white eyes looking at him from the darkness. However, he seemed to understand what Fredbear wanted, because he nodded and immediately took off after Nightmare. Fredbear stayed put. He wanted to go help, but he knew that doing so risked him getting seen by either Springtrap or Nightmare, and he couldn't have that happen. He would just have to wait.

Pretty soon, Nightmare, Springtrap, and Paul all returned safely. Fredbear smiled knowing that his mother was safe again, at least for the time being. His smile grew when he saw Nightmare get down on one knee, and when Springtrap turned and gasped, he was grinning ear to ear. He heard Nightmare ask Spring if he would marry him, and his smile grew widest of all when he heard the answer: "Yes!"

 *** gasp * So it was Fredbear that sent Paul! I KNEW IT! XD**

 **JK, JK. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. The Wedding

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! You guys are awesome! After this story is over, I will be writing Camester's request about Freddy's thoughts. It will be called "Thoughts of a Bear". I am also currently working on a crossover collab with my friend BewitchingMayham called "Five Nights and Keyblades", which you can find on her profile! I also have another idea for a story, but will wait till later to announce what the idea is. Anyways, Let's get onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by the awesome Scott Cawthon!**

Fredbear sighed. He had read about the fire at Fazbear's Fright, but he had a feeling that it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. For now though, he was watching the others plan for the wedding. He couldn't help but smile at each choice they made. He felt that each one would only make the wedding better. He was excited to see how the wedding went. He had heard they even had a special guest, but he could never figure out who it was.

He saw the girls come out with two dresses. After a bit of talking they left. He figured they were trying to figure out which dress for the bridesmaids to wear. He listened closer and heard that Springtrap had say in ONE thing involving the wedding. This peeked Fredbear's curiosity, and he went off to find his mother's past self. He eventually found the golden rabbit in his room, a box with him. Fredbear raised an eyebrow. _What's in the box?_ He asked himself, watching as Springtrap finished what he was doing and walked over to the box on the bed, opening it.

Fredbear's eyes widened as Spring pulled out a gorgeous, cream-colored off-the-shoulder wedding dress. The skirt was in the mermaid style, and it had crystals along the bottom. It also had crystals along the neckline, which was a sweetheart neckline. Fedbear couldn't believe it. Spring had chosen not to wear a tux, but a dress! The yellow bear smiled. _Heh, Mom never did like to do things the way others would do them..._ He left the room, knowing full well how surprised his father would be when he saw Springtrap in that dress.

Soon the big day arrived. Fredbear stayed in the shadows, but was happy to be witnessing the day his parents married. He watched as everyone got into place and the guests arrived. Then the wedding started. He smiled as each person walked down the aisle, grinning when he saw Spring start walking down. He bit his lower lip to keep from laughing at his father's expression and giving himself away. The two said their vows and kissed. Fredbear beamed with joy at his parents. Pretty soon, everyone was sitting down and enjoying themselves. Fredbear then saw Golden Freddy pull his parents up towards the stage. A minute after music started playing. Fredbear was stunned when the curtains on the stage fell, revealing a band that he knew his parents loved: Maroon 5. They were singing their song "Sugar". Fredbear grinned. _Best. Wedding. EVER!_

 **XD Fredbear seems to be having a blast! Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

 **Until, next time! Icy is out!**


	8. Hospital and a New Friend

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! I have some sad and awesome news! The sad news is that this story is going to be ending soon. Only a couple of chapters are left. But, the awesome news is that I am going to be writing more stories! I talked about two of them last chapter, and I have a third I will announce in the last chapter of this story! Also, please go check out my friend Rubixcube98. He is writing a story based on an RP him and I are doing, and it looks amazing! Please go show him some love! I also have a surprise for him in here. Without further ado, let's jump in!**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Rubix belongs to himself XD.**

Fredbear watched Spring with worry. Springtrap was getting fidgety, but Fredbear wasn't sure why. He kept hearing the gold rabbit voice concerns over the size of his stomach. Fredbear knew why it was that big, but couldn't tell Springtrap himself. The rabbit talked about it for several days, then decided to tell Nightmare to take him to see a "Doctor Mark". Fredbear didn't know who that was, but figured that he might help his parents.

Soon, Springtrap, Nightmare, and Paul were heading to the hospital. Fredbear hid in the car's shadow, which wasn't as bad as people may think. He actually found it soothing. Finally, they made it to the hospital. When Spring and Nightmare went inside, Fredbear snuck into the car. "Paul! What are you doing in this time!?" The purple haired man frowned. "Family issues... You wouldn't understand if I told you..." Fredbear frowned. "If you say so..."

Fredbear then left the car and entered the building via the shadows again. He eventually found his parents with a blue haired man. _That must be the doctor they always talked about..._ thought Fredbear, watching as the man got an ultrasound machine ready. He turned it on and placed apart of it on Spring's stomach. Fredbear smiled at the image that showed up on the screen, even more so at his parents' reactions.

He quickly left the room. He ended up outside, deciding to take a walk for a bit. He knew his parents wouldn't catch sight of him anytime soon, so he could finally relax. He started walking around, looking at the scenery and the people. Unfortunately, this caused him to run into someone, knocking their items out of their hand. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you..." He and the other person both kneeled down and started picking up the items. Fredbear took the chance to look at the one he ran into.

It was a guy, about in his late teens. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black sweater and faded jeans with a pair of white and red sneakers. A pair of green headphones were around his neck. Fredbear looked back down at the items and realized that they were actually pages to a story. "You're a writer?" The teen looked up and nodded, both of them standing as Fredbear handed the papers back. "Yeah... I'm Rubix Cube..." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm Fredbear... Nice to meet you Rubix..." Rubix nodded, then his eyes widened. "Shit! I'm going to be late! Oh, Icy is going to kill me! Um Sorry, I-I have to go! Nice to meet you Fredbear!" he said, running off. Fredbear chuckled. _He seems nice..._ He thought, heading back to the pizzeria.

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Remember to go check out Rubixcube98! The story he wrote that is based off of our RP is called "A Constant Stream of Adventure", so be sure to show him some love by reading that and his other stories!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Revelation

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! A couple of things before we jump into the chapter. First off, thank you to everyone who has been reading this. I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, this story is coming to an end. Only one or two more chapters are left to write. After that, it merges with the later chapters of its sequel, Springlocked Nightmare. Don't worry though, I'm working on more stories! One is a crossover collab with BewitchingMayham called "Five Nights and Keyblades", which can be found on her profile. The story I will write after Before the Nightmare will be a oneshot suggested by Camester called "Thoughts of a Bear", and will be about Freddy's thoughts as he attempts to rape Spring and his thoughts as and after he dies. I also have another story idea I will write after that called "Springtrap at Sky Offices". Basically, it is a crossover of Minecraft/Youtube and FNAF that involves Springtrap being found by the crew at Sky Offices, and he ends up joining them on their crazy adventures, which will be listed from A to Z. Wow, I wrote a lot. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story idea.**

Fredbear sighed. He had been bored for the last month or so, seeing as there was nothing to really do. He occasionally left the pizzeria to explore, but that was about it. He decided to go out and explore again today. Using the shadows, he left the pizzeria and started wandering around town, trying to find someplace interesting. He stopped at a park and emerged from the shadow, deciding to take a walk amongst the cherry blossom and birch trees.

He walked along the path like the other people, who didn't seem to be afraid of him. In fact, several dogs had allowed him to pet them and several kids even ran up and allowed him to play games with them. He eventually reached a quaint little pond where some people were fishing and others were just sitting and chatting. He froze on the spot when he spotted a familiar face. "Rubix!" Said brunette turned and smiled. "Hey Fredbear!" he said, gesturing for the yellow bear to join him.

Fredbear walked over, noticing that Rubix wasn't alone. He had several people with him: three girls and one boy. The first girl had long black hair and ocean blue eyes, and was wearing a schoolgirl outfit and a brown trenchcoat. The second girl had dark gold hair and silver eyes, and was wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts, and white slippers. The other boy had red hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a black and gray stripped sweater, black jeans, red sneakers, and a necklace with a gold "Z" on it. The final member of the group was another girl. She had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and icy aquamarine blue eyes, and was wearing a purple T-shirt, purple sweatpants, gray and purple sneakers, and glasses.

"Friend of yours?" asked the black-haired girl, smiling. Rubix nodded. "Yep. Guys, this is Fredbear. Fredbear, this is Bewitching..." He points to the black-haired girl. "... FNaF..." He gestures to the girl with dark gold hair and silver eyes. "... Max..." He pointed to the redhead. "... And this is Icy, the friend I mentioned last time we met." He finished, gesturing to his fellow brunette. "So you're the one who made Rubix late for our meeting..." said Icy, smiling. "Meeting?" asked Fredbear, sitting down. "Yep! We write stories for our school's FictionPress, which is basically a newspaper for random stories!" said Bewitching, grinning as she looked at Icy and Rubix. "Icy and Rubix created it TOGETHER!" Icy frowned. "Bewitching, for the last fucking time, me and Rubix are NOT A THING!" Icy yelled, her eyes seemingly flashing red, though that could've just been Fredbear's imagination.

"Come on... Why can't I think of anything to add to our story!?" cried Max, running his hands through his red hair. FNaF looked at him, a sly smirk appearing on her face. "What's wrong? Are you-" "Don't say it!" Max said, growling slightly. FNaF waited a moment. "... Mad Max?" Max slammed his notebook on the ground. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed, getting up and chasing after the blonde, earning laughter from the other three. Even Fredbear couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, you guys hear about the old abandoned warehouse by the lake?" asked Bewitching, her voice getting into scary story mode. "What about it?" asked Rubix, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I heard that some strange creature has been spotted there, setting up a holding cell for something. They say it looks like an old, burnt up animatronic bear..." Fredbear's eyes widened. "Um, e-excuse me, but I have to go!" he said jumping into a nearby shadow, heading back to the pizzeria and leaving behind a bewildered group of teens and young adults.

 _Please don't let it be true!_ Fredbear pleaded as he got back to the pizzeria. He made it back, only to see a group of terrified and shaking animatronics. _No... Don't let it be!_ He watched as Nightmare rushed into the room. His eyes widened as he saw Nettie hand a note to Nightmare, catching a glimpse of two words he had hoped to never hear in such a situation:

 _ **I'M BACK**_

 **OMG! By the way, the group of writers are me, some friends (BewitchingMayham, Rubixcube98, and FNaF132), and Max from Sky Offices (Watch Skydoesmincraft if you don't know him. His other names are Mithzan or XxNarutoboy77xX) I HAD to add them!**

 **Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. The Rescue

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Before the Nightmare! I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that this story is over after this chapter. The reason I'm ending it is because this is where it starts merging with it's sequel, Springlocked Nightmare. If you want to know what happens to everyone after this chapter, you can go read that story. The good news though is that I WILL be writing more stories after this! Here is the list of stories I am currently or will be working on: Five Nights and Keyblades (A FNAF/Kingdom Hearts crossover collab that can be found on my friend BewitchingMayham's profile, currently working on), Thoughts of a Bear (A suggestion by guest reviewer Camester, will be a one-shot), and Springtrap at Sky Offices (a FNAF and Minecraft/Youtube crossover I will be making after "Thoughts of a Bear"). I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thank you to everyone who has supported me and been with me while I wrote this! Now, without further ado, let's jump into the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. All characters and locations belong to their rightful owners.**

Fredbear hurried towards the abandoned warehouse Bewitching had talked about. If what she said was true, and judging from the note Nettie had found, the mysterious being was none other that Freddy Fazbear himself! Fredbear HAD to stop him, before it was too late! He eventually managed to make it to the warehouse, well before his father as well. He slipped inside, using the shadows as cover. Once inside, he located the main room of the warehouse. When he found it, he growled at what he saw.

In the center of the room was a large cage, and inside the cage was none other than Springtrap. The tattered bunny had been bound and blindfolded, leaving his swollen stomach exposed to the enemy. Fredbear was about to head over and free him when Freddy entered the room, looking completely mangled and horrifying. Fredbear had to stay put as Freddy unlocked and entered the cage, kneeling before Spring. _There HAS to be a way to get him away from Mom! But how!?_ He silently snarled when he saw Freddy start kissing Spring's neck, holding the struggling rabbit tightly. Then Fredbear noticed some metal rods nearby. _I wonder..._ He quickly ran over to the bars and knocked them off of the shelf, causing them to clatter to the floor with a loud _CLANK!_

It worked. Freddy's head shot up in an instant, and he quickly got up and left to find the source of the noise, locking the cage behind him. Fredbear ran over to the cage and began untying Springtrap. The bunny gasped. "Shh... it's ok... I'm here to help..." said Fredbear. He smiled when he saw Springtrap relax. Using his claw he eventually managed to cut the ropes, then entered the cage and helped Springtrap out of it. He started leading the still blindfolded bunny down a hall, frowning when Spring asked about removing the blindfold.

"It's best that you don't know who I am... at least, not yet..." said Fredbear, his eyes widening when he heard footsteps behind them. "GET DOWN!" he yelled, pushing Springtrap out of the way as Freddy lunged at him, resulting in a struggle between the two bears. "GO! I'll hold him back!" shouted Fredbear. Spring hesitated, then turned and left. Freddy lunged again, but this time was pinned to the wall by Fredbear. "I think it's time you left this world... for good..." Fredbear swiftly and precisely decapitated Freddy, watching as the brown bear faded from existance. Fredbear then looked in the direction Spring went. "Please don't let me have been too late..." he said, chasing after the bunny. He was unaware of being watched by three individuals.

"See!? I told you he would come here!" said Bewitching, grinning from ear to ear. With her was a brown bunny with purple eyes, wearing a white dress and black trenchcoat. The third individual was a female version of Freddy, wearing a gray tanktop, army pants, combat boots, a white and black stripes scarf and a white trenchcoat. "Was I right Salkeya!? Fronnie!?" Salkeya the bear smiled as she looked through her binoculars. "Yes Bewitching, you were..." Fronnie the bunny laughed. "We Timelords don't normally accept messing with the past, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut I think we'll let this slide. Come on, let's get home..." said Fronnie, opening a portal that all three went through before it closed.

 **Yes, I added a little something for all you Doctor Who fans out there! If I messed it up, I'm sorry. I haven't got a chance to watch the show yet, so please be nice! Also, I added my other friends Salkeya and Fronnie4Realz! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter! Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
